In the art of the wireless-controllable toy car, there has been needed a conveniently operable mechanism, which is similar to and mimics that of the existing cars.
From such point of view, there has been proposed a toy car with a winch mechanism of a simple construction, in which a winch drum is rotated simply by an electric motor for automatically winding and unwinding a winch rope. The wireless-controllable toy car with the winch mechanism, however, should be controlled for its running operation separately from the winching operation. For this purpose, a conventional wireless transmitter may be utilized if gear-transmission is carried out for a single driving source.
In such type of toy cars, however, arrangement of a gear-transmission at a portion of a reduction gear connected to an electric motor as a driving source may not only make the mechanism more complicated but also cause wear and damage of the gear due to its prolonged use, leading to disorder or malfunction. Furthermore, upon operation of the winch mechanism, discontinuation of the rotation of the winch drum at the end of the winding operation may cause strain on the electric motor which if continued, may result in a dangerous burnout of the motor. To solve these problems, an idling mechanism may be provided at a joint between the electric motor and the gear for avoiding unusual overload of the electric motor. In this case, however, a normal load is always applied to the electric motor during the running operation. Thus, operation of the idling mechanism in the overload state may considerably reduce the running performance.
Accordingly, such type of toy car should be desirably provided with a convenient but trouble-free means for switching the running and the winching operations, as well as a means for preventing the overload of the electric motor which may be operated only upon controlling the winch.
An object of the invention is to provide a wireless-controllable toy car with a winch mechanism, in which running and winching operations may be separately and independently conducted by individual electric motors, an energizing circuit for which may be electrically switched-over, and in which the winch at its motor side is provided with a means for preventing overload, resulting in a simple and trouble-free construction of excellent operability.